Love Of The Warrior
by neverending-music
Summary: Yuna quickly realizes after defeating Vegnagun that Tidus won't return. Her fellow gullwings are there for her all the way, one more than the others, but things come between constantly. Yuna will be forced to marry someone she does not want YunaxPaine!
1. Song of Tears

I DO NOT own any Final fantasy names, characters, places or anything owned by Final Fantasy. So enjoy and R&R please, first story. thanks

Love of the Warrior

Chapter 1: Song of Tears

The silver haired warrior was standing in that damned place they all called the den of woe. The only difference this time being there, was that she was not the one getting shot in the back, it was her with the gun, and on the floor she saw the dying body of the high Summoner….Yuna. Blood was quickly running onto the ground as those bi-colored of blue and green eyes pleaded with her. Shock was on Paine's face as she realized what she had done. Not knowing what to do next, she turned and simply ran, tears stinging her face, 'Yuna…oh my god…I never wanted to hurt you…What have I done…Now I'll never get the chance to…'

Paine's eyes opened slowly 'Ugh…just another nightmare'. The silence on the ship in the morning was how she liked it best, not a soul awake and able to bother her. Her crimson red eyes scanned the beds to see the always hyper Al Bhed girl still huddled in her blankets dead asleep. Then the bed to Paine's left was vacant, something it usually never was. After having that nightmare, she was covered in sweat and knew she needed to cool off and wash off. Grabbing the usual black leather clothes she always wore, she headed to the very large bathroom. The water was going, her heart skipped a beat realizing her dream was only that…a dream. Yuna was alright. Walking in she got into the shower next to the one that was already in use by the young woman. Hearing Yuna still singing made her realize that Yuna still thought she was alone. God she loved her voice, her singing was of another world. As she turned the water on, she let the spray wash away her fears of her nightmare that followed her almost every night. Suddenly she began listening intently to the words of the song.

_Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere  
I Reach Out, For You, But Your Not There  
So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark  
With Your Picture, In My Hands  
Story Of a Broken Heart_

Paine put her hand on the wall separating her from the beautiful brunette, quietly whispering her name so no one could hear it. "Yuna…"

_Stay With Me  
Don't Let Me Go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me_

Suddenly the angelic voice was no longer heard and Paine heard very quiet sobs escape the stall next to her. As the water continued to run down, one tear mixed with the water as it slowly ran down the cheek of the warrior that never showed any sort of emotion to her team mates. 'Yuna, if only you knew…' But in reality, she knew those words were for the man they had searched for, Tidus, not the person she wished they could be for, the only person that heard her cry quietly to herself. Finishing her shower before Yuna could, she got out of the shower and went back up to her bed, pulled her hairbrush out from her night table and styled her hair to the normal style she always had it. As she did this she felt a slight wind pass her as Yuna walked past her to her own bed to run a brush through her own hair. Paine took a quick glance at her and saw the red rims on her eyes. Looking away she finished her hair. "Good morning Yuna, you're up kinda early."

"Yea I guess, I couldn't sleep well" Yuna said with down cast eyes as she struggled with her hair. Paine took a cautious step towards her. And put her hand over hers, grabbing the brush from her.

"Let me help you" She said as she began to brush to ever so soft hair, smelling the lovely smell she gave off.

Paine…?" Yuna said quietly.

"Yeah?" Paine asked as she realized Yuna still had only a towel on and blushed.

"After defeating Vegangun, I realized something…We aren't meant to find Tidus. He will stay gone forever, and for some odd reason, I'm okay with that. Even after all we went through, I realized I've moved on." Yuna spoke softly seeming deeply in thought about her words. Paine just kind of stood there, then stuck the brush back into Yuna's hand that was at her side. Then she did what she feared might be a mistake but couldn't help. She wrapped her arms around the thin yet built girl and hugged her from behind.

"Yuna…I'm sorry you got your hopes up, and as much it may surprise you, I am here for you if you need to talk to someone. I know Rikku isn't that great of a listener, or a good advice giver."

Yuna turned around in Paine's arms and smiled at her that gorgeous smile Paine adored. Then she hugged her back. "Thank you Paine. That truly means a lot to me" With that Paine let go of her friend, knowing if she held on any longer Yuna would become uncomfortable. Then she walked down to the bar and got her coffee from the Barkeep. Then she spun around in her chair and to her surprise she saw Yuna turned around up above, not realizing Paine had turned and threw the towel off and got dressed. Paine choked on her hot drink and turned a deep shade of red as she quickly turned again to set the cup down and cough. She heard quick footsteps as Yuna ran down to her now fully dressed. "Paine!" Are you ok?"

After coughing for a little more, she nodded and turned away to hide her face "Yea, just really hot" she the warrior said as the pushed the cup away in protest. Yuna took it from her and sipped at it. Then an odd look overtook her peaceful features.

"What? Hot? No it's not, really Paine, you shouldn't lie to people. What made you choke?" Yuna said eyeing her friend suspiciously. Paine glanced at her slyly, then simply sat there for a second pondering over her answer.

"Down to 45 respect point Yuna" She simply said as she got up and walked towards the elevator. All she could hear was Yuna's gasp of annoyance and the tapping of her foot as she considered what to do next. Right before the elevator closed to head up to the deck, she sneaked a glance at Yuna. 'Wow, she looks so cute when she is mad like that' Paine chuckled to herself and the elevator shot up to the deck. She walked out onto the open area, loving the feel of the soft wind as she airship was not moving. She went over the side of the door and leaned against it, one leg up. Crossing her arms over her chest like she always does she took a deep, slow breath. 'What a morning! First Yuna cries in the shower, then I see her naked without her even knowing.' It was only seconds until the door near her opened and Yuna walked out, looking to her right and then to her left to spot Paine there. "What now Yuna?" she asked closing her eyes.

"You know exactly what, I don't care if I lose all my points. I will find out what that was!" Yuna said as she stood right in front of her friend, hands on her hips. Opening one eye Paine took in Yuna's appearance 'hmm those hips, they look so nice…' "I just choked on my coffee."

"Uh huh, and I always sing in the shower." Yuna said, not knowing she was about to be caught in a lie.

"Yea of course you don't, you sing and then you cry" Paine said as she pushed off the wall with her foot and walked to the elevator, leaving a stunned and open mouthed Yuna to stand there by herself.

Yea i know its kinda short, just the introduction chapter, they will get longer, I promise, so tell me what you think, and if u have any thoughts, comments, or ideas i would love to hear them, ill even give u credit for it.


	2. Taking Action

I do not own anything, we all know that. now get to the story, and enjoy, and remember...R&R plz

Love of the Warrior

Ch 2: Taking Action

Paine went back to where Yuna's sleeping cousin still lay. She threw the blankets off and liked the reaction the young thief gave her. She jumped up quickly, complaining as she jumped at Paine to get her sheets back, saying she hadn't gotten all of her beauty sleep. "Well if you didn't stay up until who knows when then you could get up earlier." Then Rikku tackled Paine to the floor, but to her unfortune, was suddenly turned, flipped and placed in a headlock.

"You big meanie…why do you have to be so cruel to me" Rikku pouted as she gave up.

"Just call it tough love Rikku" Paine said as she tossed the blanket back on the bed with one hand and the thief along tried to scramble out of the headlock, clawing at Paine's arm. Then she bit her in the arm, causing Paine to throw her onto the bed as well and grabbed her leg, pulling it up to a very uncomfortable position for the desert girl. She went limp as if surrendering. Paine released her hold of the girl and turned around to head down. Suddenly the quick thief didn't give up. She quickly grabbed the blanket on Paine, blinding her and jumped on her back. Yuna walked in just as this happened. She watched, knowing who would win in the end, just like all the other times those two were caught wrestling. As Rikku attacked Paine, the warriors' strong arms came up from the blanket, grabbed Rikku, and threw her off of her, not thinking which way she was facing. Suddenly she heard a scream and a crash. She ran to the edge of the beds and saw Rikku sprawled out on the floor and seemed to still see stars among broken shatters from a wooden table. "Rikku!! Oops, I'm sure you'll get over it." Paine said as she saw Yuna glare at both of them. Rikku got up.

"You are such a meanie. Why'd you have to do that? Couldn't you let me win for once? Geez, now I have to tell brother we need to stop in Luca to buy new furniture. I'll be back when we make it there." The desert thief said as she left.

Paine shook her head slightly, then, turned to her own bed, busying herself with making her bed as she saw Yuna out of the corner of her eye come up the stairs. Even when she finished, she tried to continue to look busy, but Yuna was not one to be fooled by her for once. "Paine…you…you heard me?" She whispered.

"Yes, of course I did, I didn't pull that comment out of thin air now did I? Paine said standing up to be right in front of Yuna. She put a hand on her shoulder.

"Paine, I…"

"No, don't explain, I know how you feel, you said you are over him, but when I heard you cry I knew better, you're not. Only time will prove otherwise to me. I understand where you are coming from; you just spent a whole new journey searching for him or for a way to get him back, only to save the world again but not to gain what you wanted. I see why you would be so depressed and sad. Yuna don't lie to me, or even to yourself, it won't help at all, just accept the truth how it is. Now, I believe it will not be long until we arrive in Luca, so let's head down to the bridge." Paine said as an emotion showed in her face that had never been seen before. Whenever Paine did show emotion it was anger, but now it was something else, it took Yuna a second to figure it out, but then she realized it, it was sadness. Yuna went to open her mouth put her companion turned and headed for the elevator, waiting for Yuna to catch up. The ride down was silent, but not awkward, both were deep in thought. Yuna was confused, not sure how to react to Paine's untrue words, not knowing how to even start what she wanted to say, what she was too scared to say. Paine was mad; cursing Tidus, wishing he'd either never met Yuna, or never left her. Everyone else was left to pick up the pieces of Yuna's fragile broken heart, and Paine could not stand seeing tears on her beautifully carven face, it did not fit her headstrong character. Arriving on the bridge, they saw that their captain, Brother, and their co-pilot, Buddy, were not there, still asleep YRP assumed. Rikku was steering the ship. Soon enough they arrived in Luca, and Rikku happily and in a bouncy mood led the way to the store where they had previously bought the sturdy wooden tables. Buying a brand new one that Rikku found, Yuna paid the owner, while Paine picked it up over her head as if it was nothing and they headed back to the ship, but the walk took a few hours, seeing that their leader at the moment, Rikku, took a wrong turn, taking them to the other side of town. She was too busy talking away to any person she passed or singing to herself. Frequent stops had to be made after a while because Paine's arms began to burn and needed to rest. When they did finally make it back, and having put the table back, everyone retired for the night. Though it was early, a day long walk was exhausting. Paine stayed up long, unable to sleep, afraid to, fearing the murderous dream would return as it did every night, haunting her. Her two team mates were silent, sleeping peacefully. What she wouldn't do to sleep like that. After what seemed like hours, sleep overtook her, and once again, she awoke in sweat, not remembering the dream this time, but she knew very well by the stress she felt that it had returned. The sun had yet to go up, it must be very early. Paine rolled over, seeing Yuna's sleeping face on the next bed; this relaxed expression on her face brought a smile to Paine. Not being the type to lay in bed once awake, she got up, quietly going down to the new training room. For almost over an hour, she was swinging her sword in a very practiced and skilled way, never messing up, never faltering, and never missing. She completely destroyed their training dummy when they first got it so it just hung in pieces; nobody ever bothered getting a new one, knowing It would only be destroyed again. Finally, feeling the sweat drip down her face, she put her practice sword back on the rack along the dagger, guns, and staffs. Walking to the elevator, she went up to the rest area, heading for the bathroom to wash her face. Once again, Yuna was in the shower, Paine wondered if that was coincidence or not. Two days in a row going to the bathroom at the same time as Yuna, as if it was planned. Paine headed over to the sink to wash off, but she couldn't help but listen to this rather intriguing song.

_You're automatic and your hearts like an engine  
I die with every beat  
you're automatic and your voice is electric  
why do I still believe  
it's automatic every word in your letter  
a lie that makes me bleed  
it's automatic when you say things get better  
but they never_

_there's no real love in you  
there's no real love in you  
there's no real love in you  
why do I keep lovin you_

These words seemed far different than the words of her last song. Had she misunderstood Yuna? Was it not Tidus she was singing for? Could she in fact be yearning for someone else? Could that someone be her? Somehow, that seemed doubtful to her, the ex-summoner would never fall for another woman, she cared too much for other people's opinions for that. So she got out of the warm bathroom and walked up to her bed. Rikku was up also, and Paine guessed she was at the bridge with the three guys eating breakfast even though they always told her not to eat there. So Paine went to the bar, and not being tired, she got herself a strong drink that would burn its way down her throat. She downed a few drinks and just as she was about to go for her next one it was snatched from her hand and drunk by Yuna, who coughed at the strength of the drink.

"Whoa! Paine, you drink some really strong stuff." Yuna said as she spoke to her for the first time since their encounter by the beds. Paine ignored her comment and got up out of her chair, pushing past Yuna slightly, allowing her hand to graze Yuna's leg ever so lightly and headed up to get her…'to get my what…I don't need anything, why am I going up to my bed?' As she stood at the foot of her bed, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt a hand come down softly on her shoulder; she turned her head to see Yuna with a concerned look on her face. "Paine…I want to explain"

But Paine cut her off "Yuna, you know what you need? You need to relax, here, lie down, and let me give you a massage." Paine said as she put her hand on her shoulder to push her down gently, Moving down to the foot of the bed to slowly take Yuna's boots off. Beginning with her feet, she slowly began to rub in soft soothing motions, slowly she worked up to her calves. "Yuna, did anyone ever tell you that you have the best legs ever" Paine bluntly said, blushing at her own comment. Yuna didn't respond, staying quiet. After a few seconds, she moved to her thighs, but not too far up to make her too uncomfortable, she stayed there only for a little bit. Then she reached her hands under Yuna's top to start on her lower back, going as low as she could without making Yuna suspicious. She heard a slight moan escape Yuna's lips. This only encouraged her to continue and try even harder. The motions of her hands began to get more passionate. Then allowed to move up her back, just to where her bra strap was, she slid under that too, but made sure not to go too far to the sides.

"Paine…wow, I never knew you where this good at this" Yuna said softly. Paine smiled to herself. Now she moved her hands to Yuna's slender shoulders

"Guess it's not quite" automatic" is it? Perhaps I do feel, and don't have a "heart like an engine" as you think" she now knew it was now or never, she started it and had to finish. Paine knew this was the moment she had wished for, if it ended her way, or the moment she will wish never happened if it ends badly. Butterflies came like crazy to her stomach.

Yuna recognized the words of the song she sung this morning, the seriousness in Paine's voice surprised Yuna and she pushed herself up with her arms. Turning her head, but her back was still to the silver haired warrior. She gave her a puzzled look, feeling nervous for some reason. "You listened to me again?"

Paine ignored this question; she couldn't let her mind get side tracked. "Yuna…I need to tell you ..." but instead of saying anything, she reached her hand over her shoulder, lightly put her hand on Yuna's opposite cheek and turned her head slightly more, then slowly leaned in and placed her lips on Yuna's. Yuna's eyes opened completely in shock, unsure of what to do. She saw that Paine's crimson eyes were hidden behind her eyelids. Suddenly Paine pulled back after Yuna didn't react. "I…I'm sorry Yuna I shouldn't have…"

"You're right Paine." Yuna said looking into those red eyes that seem to try to look into her soul to see what she was thinking. Suddenly in the depths of the red pools pain was visible, the hurt of the rejection was plain to see. "You're right…you shouldn't have pulled back." Yuna finished as she pushed herself backwards into Paine's arms and her lips back onto Paine's. Paine's arms wrapped around Yuna's chest, pulling her closer as her lips caressed her young friend's. The sound of the elevator door caused them to split rather quickly, too quickly for both of their likings. All they saw was a blonde head poke out of the doorway, "hey you guys, we've got sphere waves coming from Besaid, maybe you can get rid of all that power you have" Rikku said, directing her words at her attacker from the day before when a table was broken. With a frustrated sigh Paine jumped down and scared Rikku, making her sprint back to the elevator. Then Paine looked up to Yuna, who simply stood there with her eyes glazed over, she was in her own little world in her mind, still thinking of what exactly had happened.

"You coming? Or you just gonna keep standing there like I just shot you?" Paine asked, and then winced at her own words, remembering her frequent dreams. "I mean…uh…never mind" Paine walked out, following the thief, and waited for Yuna, as they stood in the elevator, Yuna looked at Paine, seeing that something important was on her mind and it had nothing to do with the kiss they had just shared. With her crazy cousin there she decided not to ask about it and looked away, so her nosy cousin did not ask questions. When they got to the bridge, Brother yelled at Paine, walking towards her with every word, trying to put emphasis on it as much as he could, though all the girls knew who was the most intimidating, and it wasn't the Al Bhed with the Mohawk.

"Paine!!! QRO eh dra funmt tet oui pnayg y dypma! UHA suna suja mega dryd yht ouina uid uv rana!" In a split second Paine had him pushed against the wall, off the floor.

"Oui sacc fedr sa ykyeh yht E'mm lid ouin telg uvv!" Paine threatened. After he simply nodded and and began to turn purple, Paine dropped him and turned to Buddy "Open the hatch" And then headed out.

Al Bhed translations:

Brother: Paine!!! WHY in the world did you break a table! ONE more move like that and you're out of here!

Paine: You mess with me one more time and I'll cut your dick off!

Thats Chapter 2 for you! hope u like it, tell me what you think. I think its coming along just great. its gonna get even better i promise.


	3. Cheers To A New Start

Dont own a thing, now get to the story already haha got a good chapter for you ^_^

Love of the Warrior

Ch 3: Cheers To A New Start

Paine's POV

I lead the way to the small island village, walking through the sand at the beach and the grass on the dirt road, even though I know I should be focusing on our mission I can't keep Yuna out of my head, and how she seems to seduce me with just a single look without even knowing it. Upon arriving at the village I fell behind, letting Yuna get ahead since she knew everyone there, and this was her home. As she got near Lulu's home I allowed myself a quick glance at the muscles working in Yuna's beautifully tanned legs. The black haired magician seemed grateful to see us three sphere hunters. "Yuna, fiends have been coming out of the cave by the waterfall, I do what I have to with my magic when they get near the village" Lulu said to us as she tucked her baby, Vidina, into bed. "Wakka and the Aurochs are there, but they can't get in, you know how lazy Wakka's gotten since your pilgrimage. He's not strong enough to keep them at bay for long. Now…Go! There is no time to lose!" With that we took off, running back through the village, I quickly ended up in the front, being the strongest my protective side took over instantly, extremely alert, and making sure that Yuna would not get hurt. I heard the waterfall before I even saw it. Then I heard a wolf howl in pain as one of the aurochs must have gotten him. Rounding a corner I saw the scene of the battle, three wolves were out. I jumped up and struck one in a downwards slash with my sword. To my right I heard gunshots and saw another wolf disappear into pyreflies. Then the last one jumped and tackled Rikku, who being a thief, managed to evade, then struck him a few times, only affecting him a little bit, then before she could attack again I got in the way and killed him. Rikku glanced at me, sticking her tongue out.

"I had that you know…you big meanie" The thief stated as she ran to Wakka who was down on the ground. Quickly handing him a potion, once she knew that he was coming back to consciousness and would be alright she got back up to rejoin her team. "You guys ready to go and get that sphere?" I nodded simply, putting the sword on my shoulder, ready to go.

"Yes, let's go." Yuna said in a determined and confident voice. We ran in, ready for anything. Small, easy fiends blocked our way one by one as we sped through the cave, but we easily cut them down, never having to stop. Wolves howled, lizards shrieked, magic's disappeared, and golems fell as we continued to run as fast as we could. After what seemed like an exhausting and awfully long tunnel, with all of us breathing hard, we reached the end, the entire room was lit by the glow the sphere emitted. Yuna grabbed it, and turning to me and Rikku, she smiled, doing her little success dance. "Got it, another successful mission by…" Her words were stopped short as her eyes grew wide, a slight flame was visible behind her, Yuna slowly dropped to her knees, and I forced myself to look past her to see her attacker, it was an elder drake. I was shocked, Yuna was dying. Out of rage I charged with all my strength and struck at the dragon until it stopped me with a rake of its powerful claws. I stumbled to the ground, I watched as it collected the energy for a fire ball in its mouth. Rikku, having taken advantage of the fiend being distracted she ran behind it, up its tail, along the ridge of its back and stabbed at its weak point, the neck. Then I slashed my sword and killed it, pyreflies were released throughout the entire chamber. I turned quickly to the now unconscious Yuna on the ground. I turned her over to see the deep burn in her back, it went down to the bone, I almost passed out at the sight. Delicately I picked her up. Dropping my sword in the process, I let Rikku do whatever she needed to do; I didn't care about anything but the dying woman in my arms. We ran out as fast as we could, this beautiful woman was in my arms, just not how I wanted, she was dying, and rather quickly. Running as fast as my long legs allowed me to go I passed the Aurochs heading back to the village slowly and tiredly, but once they saw Yuna unconscious the energy seemed to return to them, they ran with me, asking questions that I would not answer, I ignored them and ran even faster. Finally I made it back to Besaid Village, finding Lulu outside waiting on them, her body grew stiff and her eyes large at the sight of Yuna's bloody body.

"Quick! Put her on the bed in here" she spoke, becoming calm quickly again as I laid her down and she examined the wounds. "This dragon put poison in her, a very uncommon and strong one. Luckily I have an antidote, though how long it will take to work and heal her I do not know." As she began to apply a blue liquid she glanced at me quickly "I don't know how this will react with a human body, it may not be pretty, and there may be side effects, possibly. As the remedy ran into the wounds Yuna's eyes opened and seemed bloodshot. The sight of her was worse than my nightmares. All of a sudden a horrible scream erupted from those sweet lips. I closed my eyes at the intensity of it; not believing such a blood curling cry could come from someone like her. Then, knowing Yuna did not know what was going on, I went to her side and grabbed her hand, speaking to her in a soft tone.

"Yuna…hold on in there, I know it hurts, but it will all be over," for a second, she seemed to stop, but then began to toss and turn, screaming once again in pain. "Yuna, please, hang on in there, don't give up. You can't leave now. You're a fighter, come on, keep on fighting, now is not the time to stop." Then I leaned closer to her ear, so no one, not even Lulu could hear. "Hey...come on babe, you know you don't want to go, there is so much left for me to tell you, and so much left to do. You can't leave me now, not know that you finally know." I put her hand in between both of mine and held them, she seemed to be completely still now, seemingly sleeping. The poison was drawn out by the antidote, bubbling and fizzing as it ran down her back, it seemed to leave a scar trail as it actually burned into her back lightly, I grabbed a towel and kept it from spreading anywhere, her back was becoming all red and irritated all over, but within minutes the full effect of the healing kicked in and it began to fade slowly. Never again did I want to see such a scene again. Rikku stood at the foot of the bed, tears running down her cheeks. "Rikku, calm down, she'll be just fine. Just give her some time to recover." Lulu said to her, I dropped Yuna's hand reluctantly as we were pulled out of the tent. The sun slowly began to go down in the horizon. For lighting, the villagers started a large fire in the center. I went and stood near it, the red flames reflecting in my red eyes. I crossed my arms over my chest. I saw Rikku sit down on the log in front of me, then looked up and looked at me, but I just kept looking at the flames.

"Hey…Dr. P, you wanna jump in that fire, you really looking hard at it."

"Hey you thief, you wanna be pushed in, I'm sure it'll feel like home. The heat of the desert sand, quite the same I'm sure, I always wanted to know, you can find out for me?" I retorted, in my cold, emotionless voice. Rikku bounced over to the next log, getting away from me. "Humph, that's what I thought."

"Hey, you guys wanna eat; I know you have plenty of room in that tiny black hole of yours Rikku ya?" Wakka said walking up to us. Rikku disappeared in a heartbeat, eager to put food in her system. I slowly followed Wakka, dragging out each step, nothing was on my mind but Yuna's safety, I didn't even want to eat, my appetite had completely disappeared. But I sat down, joining the rest of the group and picked at my food slowly. Next to me, a hurricane of movement swiftly went to get a refill on her plate, and Rikku munched down on everything she could reach, then when she was just finishing what seemed to be everything Lulu had made, she glanced at me suspiciously, and then at my plate. I simply shook my head, and pushed my still very full plate in front of my Al Bhed friend. A slight shriek of excitement was let out by her but then shut herself up by shoving more food in her mouth. As everybody began to finish their meal, I grabbed the sphere from Rikku and realized the information on it was very much useless, but perhaps Shinra could do something with it. I slipped it in my pocket, so I wouldn't forget to give it to the annoying yet useful genius. Then people began to retire to their homes for the night, but I remained awake, sitting by the fire on the log nearest to the entrance to Yuna's tent. I heard Lulu go in to check on her one last time before joining her husband for the night. The night dragged on for hours, the clear sky was full of starts that seemed to shine endlessly. 'You're my shining star Yuna. You don't compare to them at all' I thought as I took one last glance at the small dots in the sky, then I let myself slide off backwards off the log, I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes for a little bit. The images of Yuna near death experience going through my mind. Never had I seen anyone in such agonizing pain. To think of something else, more pleasant, I remembered that massage that I had given Yuna, and how sensual the moment had been. With the sun beginning to go up, my legs grew wary of sitting there for so long so I stood up to stretch. I brought my arms out above my head and yawned out loud. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands reach for my outstretched arms, pulling backwards until I was behind all the other tents. I turned alertly ready to kill whoever attempted to hurt me and heard my name whispered.

"Paine…" It was Yuna, I looked at her, and she seemed to have healed already. Yuna threw her arms around my body and hung on to me as if her life depended on it. I let a single tear of happiness run down my cheek. She lived; she's going to be okay. I placed a hand on her shoulder to push her just slightly away so I could see her face. Her hand reached up to brush away the stray tear on my face, I leaned in to her gentle touch, welcoming its warmth, and then without wanting another second of having to wait to tell her how grateful I was to see her alive I claimed her lips with mine, very quickly her hands wrapped around my neck as I put my hands on her waist, a waist that was perfectly shaped.

Just as I pulled her even closer, running my tongue on her lip I heard a certain freaked out Rikku yelling: "PAINE! YUNA! WHERE ARE YOU?" she called out, I pulled away from Yuna as quickly as I could and took a step back, then I walked out to find Rikku running around uncontrollably, searching.

"Hey calm down, we are both here, she just had to talk to me about what happened" I said with ease, being a master at hiding things especially from someone as gullible as her, you could make her believe that she was hearing things in a completely silent room. Yuna came out from behind me and Rikku pounced on her, jumping on her cousin.

"YUNIE! You're ok, I was so worried, I thought you were a goner," She exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm alright Rikku, thank you for your concern, but do you honestly think that after all I have been through I would let some burn on my back take me down?" She said, rubbing Rikku's back and smiling at me. Suddenly, through our earpieces we all heard Brother.

"Gullwings! Back to the Celsius immediately! A distress call from Mushroom Rock Road!

Normal POV

The girls got back to the ship, handing the sphere they had found to the little wiz kid onboard. Then they zoomed off to their next destination, arriving there in only a few minutes. This mission was rather simple, just assisting a merchant through the fiend filled place, much to Paine's and Yuna's disliking another call had come in from Kilika, Nooj had yet another plan there. It seemed another effortless mission of trying to get more of the Kilika people on his side and trying to help Dona with her man problems. Upon returning to the ship, all three girls were so worn out they collapsed in their beds and fell asleep without even taking their day clothes off or really laying down. Paine was woken up when she heard Brother's annoying voice. Opening her eyes, she saw he was by Yuna's bed, about to wake her up in some way she knew that he shouldn't. Trying too hard to get her, not knowing that she would never like him and not knowing that she was taken. This thought brought a smile to Paine's face. Then she silently got out of bed, sneaked behind him and grabbed his arm, pulling it behind his back, almost breaking it.

"AH!! CRED! Dnoehk du gemm sa?" Upon hearing his screaming, Yuna jumped awake, seeing him crying out for the crimson eyed warrior to release him.

"You just TRY and touch her one more time and see what happens!" Yuna loved that she was so protective, it made her smile. Then Paine let go but before he could retreat gave him a shove, which may have been to hard because he fell over the balcony, breaking yet another table. Ignoring the cries of pain from the annoying Al Bhed and the threats he was yelling at her she went to sit on her bed, looking at Yuna. "Good morning." Sleepily Yuna nodded, still worn out. Just a minute later, the intercom went on, another mission. This seemed to go on for a week, never had they been this busy, Paine and Yuna were unable to even talk they were so busy. With every time they had to go somewhere else, Paine was one bit closer to killing Brother, and getting off his damned ship, not like it was any good, there was no privacy. One mission brought them to Zanarkand, which was a place Paine didn't particularly like, it was just so destroyed, but when they got there they realized it was Cid asking for some help. He wanted to search all over the sacred city, and find plans of technology, he was sure there had to be some around, and so he told the girls he would find those plans and rebuilt this wondrous machine city. The sphere hunters had to help him make way for his machine to get to certain areas to clear out major rubble. This was a day long mission. This was their fifteenth mission in a week. That night, when they laid down everybody was sore down to the bones. The next morning they were off to the Thunder Plains, once again fixing the broken lighting rods. Paine's eyes looked with longing at Yuna as they ran away from fiends during this mission, they did not want to fight, just get it all over with as fast as possible. Both wished they had just one spare minute with each other with no one around. But that seemed too much to ask for. Their first sign of a break was when a rather hurt Brother, who seemed to have a very bruised back from his fall, telling them to go to Luca and get a new table yet again. The three girls welcomed this mission, just a bit of shopping. They told the boys they would stay the night in the city, trying to get a break from the ship. After a day of gambling and playing the popular sport of blitzball, they found a nice hotel and rented a room, it had the three beds they needed and a shower. All they needed. Once they dropped off all their things, they headed down to get dinner, which all three were excited about, all were completely famished. Rikku of course ate the most, but Yuna surprised them all with how much she was able to put away. Paine was moderate and managed to stay at the normal level. After their plates were taken away they walked over to the bar, ready for a few drink. While Yuna ordered a moderate drink, Rikku and Paine went for the strong stuff, though Rikku could handle it, she did get wasted rather quickly.

"This is so great, finally no more of my stupid brother ordering us around" Rikku said as she slammed a shot glass on the bar. Yuna nodded.

"He keeps pulling these stunts and I'm done with him, I won't put up with it" Paine said looking at her drink contently.

"Paine…you can't stop being a sphere hunter, you are made for this" Rikku whined.

"Who said we would let her leave by herself Rikku? I would gladly join her and leave Brother, you know its us that Buddy is staying there, Shinra doesn't wanna stay with him alone probably and would return to the desert so he would be stuck by himself. We would get our own airship and do whatever we want, when we want and if we want. No orders, just plain fun" Yuna said as she finished her drink. This seemed to make a great point. Paine ordered a round of shots for all three of them. When they got to them she held her glass up, smiling at Yuna.

"Ok, then I wanna make a toast, to new beginnings and great new adventures"

"Cheers" both Rikku and Yuna said and all of them swallowed their drink, and put the glasses down upside down. This seemed to be a good stopping point and they got out of the bar. Rikku was already swaying left and right as she walked so we took the elevator up to our floor. At first we all fell onto our beds and stayed there in silence, then after a few minutes Rikku got her music out, bobbing her head with the music, singing under her breath for now, Yuna got her clothes out for her shower, deciding to go first and Paine just layed on her back, closing her eyes. The water was heard going on and suddenly Rikku's voice was heard very loudly as she forgot how loud she was and was singing loudly in a voice that was surprisingly pleasant at points but other times it made you cringe at the sound of it. To her relief, Yuna was soon out so Paine got in next, taking a relaxing and slow shower. In the mean time the two cousins had a small karaoke party, singing, dancing, and laughing the entire time, even with the sound of rushing water all around her, Paine could clearly hear them, and could imagine Yuna's hips swaying to the beat of their music and singing in that beautiful voice. Getting out, it took Rikku, it seemed, almost an hour to get ready just to get into the bathroom, before she closed the door Paine called out:

"If it took you that long to get ready, is your shower going to take an hour as well?"

"Whatever Dr. P just thirty minutes," and the door closed. 'Just thirty minutes, that's a long time, but that's good for me' she thought looking at Yuna. "Finally…a break from all that commotion," Paine said as she got up off her own bed and stood right in front of Yuna, who smiled sweetly up at her from the corner of the bed she was sitting on. Yuna put her arms out, waiting for her silver haired warrior to come closer. Paine obliged willingly, pushing Yuna down onto her back as she gently came down, laying on top of her. Her lips came crashing down on Yuna's, her hands grabbing Yuna's and putting them above her head, then Yuna felt Paine's tongue gently run over her lips, asking for more. Parting her lips slightly, she was amazed at the passion she felt as Paine's tongue played with hers'. While Paine enjoyed this, she loved the sweet taste that lingered on her lips, so she licked them again before her tongue went back into Yuna's mouth, exploring everything she could.

"It's…about…time" Yuna managed to say in between. As they heard the water running in the shower, they knew they were still safe. Paine's right hand let go of Yuna's and reached under the rather loose night shirt Yuna picked and ran a single finger up and down her slender stomach. Yuna enjoyed the feeling of the older woman's hand on her body. Then her lips were released from the intense kisses to feel Paine's lips travel down her jaw line and to her neck. Not being able to resist it anymore, her hand moved up past her stomach finally and at first gently ran passed Yuna's breast, but then came back down and grabbed it, massaging it. Yuna slightly moaned and teeth grazed her skin on her collarbone. Her fingers tangled in Paine's hair as her lover's lips returned to her neck, where she bit slightly, making Yuna jump slightly but welcoming the feeling. With her hands now released from Paine's she put them on her back and pulled her closer, feeling their hips pushed together and gasped at the friction it created between. Then the lips on her neck once again returned to her own lips, this time it was Yuna who was faster with the tongue, battling a war of love with the others'. Only shortly after though, Paine's lips left hers' once again and traveled down, past her collarbone, lifting her shirt just beneath her breasts, she planted soft kisses on her stomach, making a slight trail. Yuna's back arched at the tingling sensation that over took her; the lips went just past her bellybutton and stopped at the rim of her shorts, not going further for now. Wanting her body pressed against Paine's as much as it could Yuna pulled her even closer, if that was possible at all. The hand that was on her breast let go, and moved down to her pants, but moved past the point where Yuna thought it was going and rested on her inner thigh, not even having to move or do anything, this caused Yuna to once again moan, but to keep her quiet, Paine's lips took hers' again, silencing the seductive sound, but as Yuna allowed her kiss to stray to the crimson eyed woman's' neck, even Paine allowed a moan of her own to escape her slightly parted lips. They heard water turn off. Reluctantly, Paine removed her hands from Yuna, putting them next to her hips about to push up when Yuna's hands held her face and kissed her once again, only this time it was a sweet, unhurried kiss. Parting their lips slightly Paine smiled at those green and blue eyes.

"Babe…" she kisses her again, "I have….to… Rikku…" Paine attempted between fought for kisses.

"Forget….her" Yuna said seductively as her fingernails grazed the back of Paine's neck. Paine could not help but smile and allowed another kiss…or two…or three.

"Do you…really…want your…cousin to…see you like…this…oh my god…Yuna…you have to stop…you're driving…me crazy" Paine said kissing Yuna's neck again, trying to keep away from those fiery lips.

"I don't…" Yuna planted a full strong kiss on Paine's lips once again, clouding the warriors' mind "…care…"Finally Paine got the will power she needed to resist this incredible woman and won this battle and completely pushed off of Yuna's bed, looking sadly at the flustered Yuna.

"You're the high-Summoner first and foremost. You have to remember that, I don't think that everyone should know just yet. Just be patient my angel." Paine said as she lay down on her own bed. Yuna just let a frustrated sigh escape her lips, still not moving.

"Not like I asked for it. I wish I was yours first and foremost." The door opened and Rikku walked out, she simply jumped into her bed and closed her eyes.

"Nighty night you guys" Neither responded, trying to sleep but unable to. Paine turned off the light by her bed, the only one left on, but her eyes remained open, looking into a forest and an ocean at the same time. For a good while they stared into each other's eyes. Finally, Yuna's closed, and they all fell asleep.

Al Bhed Translation:

Brother: "AHH!!SHIT! Trying to kill me?"

Well there you have it, good chapter eh? please send those reviews, and give me ideas if u have some or just feedback. if u wanna something certain to happen in the story i'd be happy to add it in, just wanna do great. ^_^ keep an eye out for ch 4 soon.


	4. Broken Heart All Over

Love Of The Warrior

Ch 4: Broken Heart All Over

Somehow Rikku was the first to wake up; she rubbed her sleepy eyes, feeling good to have gotten to sleep in for once. She looked around and realized she was the only one awake. Getting out of bed she went to Paine's bed side, planning how to get pay back for their last wrestling confrontation. She leaned in close to get a closer look, but the blanket was pulled to high, she went to grab it to pull it away but just then a hand closed around her waist in a quick flash, Rikku jerked and a small shriek escaped her lips. Paine flung out of bed and glared down at Rikku, knowing what she was trying.

"Rikku, you wanna get hurt that bad?"

"Nope, I was just trying to cover you up, the blanket had moved." Rikku lied, trying to pull her arm back. Paine smirked, knowing it was a lie and decided to let her go. She walked over to Yuna's bed, looking at her sleeping form, just as she was going to gently wake her up, Rikku jumped on the bed, bouncing around, and causing Yuna to awake. Yuna's hand reached behind her head and grabbed her pillow and flung it at Rikku, who got caught right in the face with it, she grabbed it and threw herself on her older cousin and started hitting her with it. Paine quickly saw this pillow fight getting fun and saw a chance to get close to Yuna unnoticed so she grabbed a pillow as well and began to hit at both the girls. Feathers began to fly and Rikku and Yuna giggles as Paine simply laughed out loud. When Rikku hit Yuna hard enough, the brunette fell backwards off the bed, Paine continued to whack Rikku until she fell purposely where Yuna had, falling right on top of her. Before Rikku could even realize what had happened Paine smashed her lips to Yuna's but only for a second, then pulled back and began to hit the surprised girl, who never saw that kiss or the hit coming. Rikku kept laughing as she jumped on Paine's back, hitting her in the head, so the warrior got up and jumped onto her back on the bed, knocking the breath out of Rikku, her face was so read, but they all knew it was from the laughing. Like a dead bug, she lay on her back with arms still kind of up as she let go of Paine who just tuned and laughed, then just as she was about to hit with her pillow again she got hit in the side by a sneaky Yuna, who pushed her on the bed next to Rikku, jumped on top of her, straddled her hips and continued to hit her, laughing as she did it but also grinding her hips with Paine's at the same time, but Rikku didn't notice because she was laughing too hard. Finally, being completely out of breath and all red in the face, Yuna rolled off her lover, as she laid between her and Rikku, catching their breath.

"Good morning to you guys too" Yuna said, realizing this was the first that happened as she had woken up. "That was fun" without looking over, the summoner's hand searched for Paine's hand, and finally found it, locking their fingers together. They all lay there in silence for a while, catching their breath, suddenly they heard snoring next to them, Rikku got so worked up she fell asleep. Paine brought Yuna's hand up to her lips and kissed it lightly. Yuna stared at Paine's face as she looked up from her hand into those eyes of blue and green. A soft smile came across both of their faces. They dared, with a sleeping thief next to them, to lean in and kiss softly. It was only meant to last a second, but once their skin touched, a fire started that neither could ever put out without feeding it first. Paine turned onto her side, lifting herself up with her elbow and came back down to Yuna's lips. Yuna's fingernails grazed across Paine's neck and then pulled her closer. Paine's hand dragged itself from Yuna's cheek down to her stomach. Their lip separated and Paine put her mouth right next to Yuna's ear to whisper lightly.

"You know, if you're cousin wasn't right there I wouldn't have to stop myself like this. I just wanna let go and be the lover I know I can be for you. Your body is so tempting all the time, no matter what you, it's not even fair."

"Don't even worry about her" Yuna said temptingly, and Paine could not resist, she kissed beneath her ear, going down along her neck until she got right where her shoulder began and bit down lightly, feeling a very small amount of blood come out she sucked on it, knowing it would leave a mark, but with all the fighting they had been doing that week you could easily put it off. Nobody would even notice. Yuna was surprised as she felt a small amount of pain, but it was quickly forgotten when she felt such pleasure. Rikku stirred in her sleep, rolling over to have her back to them. Both at first thought she was waking up, but then when she moved Paine crushed Yuna's lips with hers again, biting on her lower lip. Yuna giggled softly at this side of Paine she never saw before. Yuna's hands grabbed the bottom of Paine's shirt and pulled it over her head. Her hands ran over the slight build on the younger womans stomach. Paine loved Yuna's hands on her, it felt so natural…so right. Then Yuna's hands went around to her back and pulled her on top of her. Her full weight on her, but it wasn't crushing, it was just perfect. Her hands went from the back up to the shoulders and tangled in her soft silver hair. She pulled on it, making Paine's head pull up, and then she placed kisses on her neck. Paine enjoyed this so much.

"Who would've thought you'd be so demanding Yuna" she pointed out quietly.

"Well…my dear…Paine…" she released her strong hold on her hair and let her lips return to hers. "I have…changed a lot…from the…summoner…I used to be…I have needs" Her voice sounded so seductive as she said this.

"Well, I'll just…have to help…you with that" Without another warning though, Paine got off of Yuna, grabbing the shirt she had discarded. Yuna sat up, disappointed

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because I just love leaving you hanging like that…no I just feel like this sleeping monster will awake soon and if I hadn't stopped…" After putting her shirt on she bent over to have their noses almost touching, their lips only inches apart. "I wouldn't have been able to stop. And I don't think your cousin would like to wake up to you screaming out my name my love" she planted a quick kiss on her lips and turned, and just as she thought, Rikku stirred again and got up.

"Whoa…did I fall asleep? Oops, how long was I out?"

"Not long enough" Yuna said, Paine busted out laughing at this, Rikku was so confused and lost she threw the remains of a torn and broken pillow at the warrior. Then she got up, and went to the bathroom. They all got ready, leaving in thirty minutes. Upon arriving back to the ship, they had Buddy put the table where it belonged and then Brother had a "meeting" with them on the bridge

"Ahem…Gullwings. Okay this week was hard, and I am so exhausted from it all" when he said this Paine gave a evil look at him. 'Exhausting…all he does is sit in here.' "So I am glad to tell you I want to give you the day off, we are going to the beach on Besaid. We will be there in about ten minutes. And then Yuna…you can show me that sexy body on the beach" Yuna ignored his comment, but Paine took a step forward, immediately he brought his hands over his face, trying to protect himself.

"You disgust me, she's your cousin, and besides, she's never going to want you, not even in her dreams. And in case you forgot, she's taken" Yuna seemed to freeze completely, she was shocked, why was Paine telling them. Everyone seemed confused; there was a long quiet pause. "Remember why she even joined the Gullwings? She wanted to find Tidus, he still has her heart, and you can't take that Brother." With each of the last five words she pushed him backwards, emphasizing every word. He grew quiet, then the girls headed up to get changed for the beach. Rikku was for once the fastest, being really excited about a beach party. She even grabbed a radio to take with them for some music. Then they all went down. Paine adored Yuna's beach body, it was so perfect. Upon getting to the beach, they all put their towels down, Rikku went and put her feet in the small waves to test the water, it must have been warm because she didn't jump when it went up to her knee. Coming back she turned on the radio, turning it really loud and began to dance suddenly. Usually not how you usually started when going to the beach but that was Rikku, totally unpredictable. Yuna went to join her. At first they were a few feet apart, but after a while, Paine realized that they were right on each other, but it was ok, they were family, if Paine joined suddenly it would cause suspicion, she never danced, especially not all over someone else, though no one knew she was one hell of a dancer. She just watched the two girls dance and laugh, suddenly she realized that she was getting really turned on by how provocative Yuna was dancing, she must have been doing that on purpose because her eyes were glued to Paine, and whose were concentrated on her as well. Finally the boys arrived, totally destroying the party when Brother tried to join the girls, not being able to dance at all and just being an idiot. The music continues to play, but now the girls went to their towels, maybe Paine would gain one shade of color, though she doubted it. The rest of the beach party wasn't much of a party but it was better than stupid missions. When the sun started to go down, they packed up and went to the village to visit Lulu, since she hadn't really seen Yuna since the near death experience. She was really glad to see her okay, but a little pink from the sun, it would be gone in the morning though. As the village came out to greet their local hero, at the entrance of the village a rather loud commotion was starting. Wakka was coming up to them with a blonde in a headlock.

"What took ya so long ya? We've been worried sick over you." As Wakka released his hold a tan young man stood in front of him. It was who Yuna never wanted to see again. She froze, as did everyone else, but Rikku of course. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oh my god! Tidus! You're finally back" She said, but then realized that his eyes were glued to Yuna. Paine stood off to the side; her eyes seemed to be glowing on fire. She could not hate this man anymore. He took a few steps towards Yuna, who still wouldn't move.

"Yuna…It's me, I'm back" he thought she was scared. She shook her head, not knowing what to do. The feelings she had discarded of so easily when Paine came to her, quickly came back, not as strong, but they were there. Though her love for Paine was stronger, and she knew she was the one she wanted to be with, but how to handle this. He embraced her tightly, but she still didn't move. "It's okay, I'm finally back" he said. Then he pulled back and kissed her, she didn't know what to do, so she just stood there, but with everyone watching she had to do what she was meant to do, she brought herself to kiss him back. The village cried out and rejoiced. They began a fire immediately to celebrate this. When they pulled apart Yuna still had a frozen expression, she glanced over to her fellow Gullwings. All of them had smiles on their faces, even Brother, except Paine. She had such anger on her face Yuna took a step back, feeling as though Paine would lash out.

"I don't believe we've met before…I'm Paine" She extended her hand to Tidus, who gratefully shook it.

"Hey, I'm Tidus. How do you know Yuna?" He asked curiously.

'Because I love her more than you' was what she thought but didn't say. "We…umm..work together" Paine said as she glanced at Yuna, who had a tear run down her face. Turning her attention back to Tidus she decided to give him a piece of her mind. "You know, just in hope of finding you, we saved the world again, we almost died, I almost had to die for someone I didn't know, I did it because of Yuna. It was what she wanted more than anything so I have to tell you this. You do one thing wrong, you hurt her, I WILL hurt you, I'll send you right back where you came from, even if it kills me. I won't see Yuna hurt again like she was for over two years." With that Paine took off, not even looking at Yuna's reaction. Tidus was surprised; he did not expect such hostility from someone that Yuna associated with. He turned to her.

"What was that about?"

"She's…she just is really protective" Yuna said avoiding his ocean blue eyes. The night was spent celebrating his return; though Yuna only wanted to run to Paine and tell her she did not want him. The entire night she was stuck at his side, unable to get away and unable to even talk to him. When it came time to retire for the night Tidus brought her into the tent they would be staying in together, with just one bed. He sat down on the bed and looked at her. "Tidus…I need to go and talk to Paine, I'll be back" He stood up to give her a quick kiss, at the last second Yuna turned her head so he kissed her cheek. She turned and got out, seeing her companion near the ember logs, they only glowed, the fire had died down. "Paine…" she said calmly, though she was scared to face her now. The warrior turned slightly to face her.

"Look Yuna, you got what you wanted for years. He's the reason you joined the Gullwings. What we had was just to keep you happy. I couldn't stand seeing you like that, but I never thought we could make it last. You are the high summoner, you are looked up at, if a woman stood next to you nobody would see you the same, but the guardian that risked his life for you to survive, if he was next to you, everyone would be happy. So you see, it's either all of Spira unhappy or just me. You should be happy; I'm doing you a favor. You don't have to worry about what to do; I'm making the decision for you. Now go and sleep, we have to go to a club tomorrow, we haven't done that in a long time" Paine said with a grim expression on her face the whole time. She put her hand on her cheek for a second, just as Yuna leaned into the caress; she pulled away and walked away. Yuna was stunned, but managed to walk back to the hut she was forced to stay in. She found Tidus already lying there, seemingly asleep. She laid down a the edge of the bed, but it did not take long for his arm to reach over her waist and pull her closer. She cried herself to sleep that night

I know it's a bit short, but its just kinda getting ready for the next chapter, I was gonna put it all in one but I found this a good point to stop at. Tell me what you think.


	5. Dancing With The Truth

Ch 5: Dancing With The Truth

Yuna had the worst night ever, she awoke with Tidus's chest on her back, he was as close as he could get, and he was still deep asleep, his arm was tightly wrapped around her waist. Not being used to waking up like this and not wanting to, she got up, removing his arm from her. As she got up he stirred slightly and opened his eyes.

"Good morning beautiful" he yawned out.

"Morning" she simply replied, not wanting to make him worried. Then she slipped on her shoes and walked out without another word. She quickly found Lulu in her home making breakfast; Rikku and Paine had already eaten and were talking quietly. Rikku grinned at her cousin while Paine looked for a second and then looked away again. Lulu greeted her though to relieve the tension that nobody but the two of them noticed.

"Yuna, I'm sure you had a good night's rest. Wow, we are so glad he is back, it's about time don't you think?" she said putting a plate of food down in front of her, Tidus walked in just then, not letting Yuna answer as he grabbed her plate, thinking it was his and began eating. For some reason, this just pushed the wrong buttons in her, she took the already half empty plate, threw it on the ground, causing it to break and food flying everywhere and stormed out. She walked in a quick pace, not thinking of where she was going, she ended up taking a path in the back of the village that was longer but led to the beach in the end, she did not stop until she stood at the end of the pier. Her hands were curled up into a fist. She did not know why, but everything he seemed to do was annoying and angering her. It never used to be like that, everything, during her pilgrimage, that Tidus did made her laugh and forget about her death, but everything had changed. She had a perfect life, and now she was so confused. Everyone wanted her with Tidus but herself, she wanted to be with the one person that truly made her happy. Suddenly she felt a hand touch hers and pull lightly.

"Yuna…If I did anything to make you mad I'm sorry. I only want you to be happy" Tidus said, she turned around and saw him with a sad expression on his face, behind him the rest of the Gullwings stood, waiting to go on the airship to go to Luca.

'Just leave me then, that's what's what will make me happy' she thought, but said nothing. He pulled her in without her realizing at and he was kissing her, she let him, just standing there, not realizing she did not want it. He pushed his tongue into her mouth; this made her feel so wrong and disgusted. It bothered her to remember the first time Paine kissed her, she had noticed that Yuna was not kissing back and pulled back, being concerned, but Tidus was so different. He never did notice anything. Finally after what seemed like a horrible eternity to her, he pulled back smiling. She walked around him and boarded the Celsius, the first thing she did was head up to get some drinks. She wanted to get rid of the pain in her and the feeling of having done something very wrong. After drinking almost an entire bottle Paine grabbed the bottle from her, coming out of nowhere.

"You know, drinking doesn't solve problems," she said as she put the rim of the bottle to her lips, taking a sip.

"Keeps me from having to think about it for the time being" Yuna said with downcast eyes.

"What are you gonna do when you stop? Huh? Yuna, this is not you. You love Tidus, but it has been so long that it is taking you time to get back to normal." Paine said taking a bigger swig from the bottle.

"Love? And what do you seem to know about that! It's right in front of you and you throw it away like it means nothing. But what else are we supposed to expect, you never were good with emotions now were you!?" Yuna said, louder than normal and standing up to be right in Paine's face. The warrior was surprised at the anger Yuna had suddenly, but kept her blank look drinking again. Yuna grabbed the bottle from her, throwing it down, breaking that too.

"You seem to be breaking everything Yuna…" Paine said with a smirk, but Yuna's lips came violently at hers. Her arms flying up to her neck, but Paine would not let her get her way, she pushed her away lightly. "Yuna, trust me, you'll get over it. Yes, I hate Tidus right now; I wish he hadn't come back. But he is back, and you have to face that fact, and so do I" before Yuna could say anything again, Paine walked away, she was good at that Yuna thought, walking away.

Within a little bit, she regained her composure and went to the bridge, Tidus was talking to Rikku, who without noticing it, was flirting with him. Paine stood in the corner with her arms crossed, silent like always. When Yuna walked into sight, she went to the elevator, telling them she was getting changed for the club. They all figured that was a good idea, except Tidus, who had nothing with him, so they all changed. Upon arriving at Luca, they went to a store to get him some new clothes; of course Rikku was helping him. The mood was much better when they were by the entrance of the club, the music could be heard already, and they would be there all day, until well past night fall. They were ready for a long night. They stood in line to get in, but when the bouncer saw them when looking at the line he let them in, since Yuna was a VIP anywhere she went. They got a table that was big enough for the entire crew and Paine ordered shots all around. When they got there Rikku held her drink up for a toast.

"To Tidus's return, may he and Yuna be happy forever." Tidus glanced at Yuna standing next to him and smiled and downed his drink happily, Yuna on the other hand, forced herself to drink it. All of the glasses came down on the table at the same time. Rikku bounced out to the dance floor, finding a good looking guy to have as a partner. Tidus pulled Yuna out, though she did want to dance, she didn't particularly want to dance with him, but did it anyway; maybe Paine was right, she just needed time and give herself a chance to get used to him again. But it surely wasn't working well now. Tidus began dancing surprisingly well, and Yuna went along with it. The entire night was drinking, getting in a few quick words with her crazy cousin, or dancing. It was late and Yuna knew they only had a little bit of time left, she watched as Paine was dancing with a group of people, too close to them to Yuna's liking. She felt herself getting jealous. Though Paine was dancing with them, her eyes constantly flashed to Yuna. Yuna slowly and unnoticeably danced her way closer to Paine until her and Tidus had practically joined their group. This brought Yuna close to Paine, but not as close as she would like, but Paine noticed. She looked at her, and finally for the first time since his return, her emotion showed in her deep red eyes, she was jealous, she wanted to be the one dancing with Yuna. At this point the song changed to "One Life" by No Angles.

_I don't wanna hear another voice  
Say'in there's nothing more  
I should be the one to make the choice  
To open another door  
But I was moving in the right direction  
I thought I had it all, figured out,  
But now I'm feeling like there's something missing,_

Yuna was now in Paine's face, with Tidus still behind her, but she ignored him. The two women's bodies began to touch as they got even closer.

_I just realized  
I only got one life, one life!  
Tonight I'm gonna live mine, live mine,  
I'm gonna have a good time, good time,  
I wanna be free.  
I only got one life, one life!  
Tonight I'm gonna live mine, live mine,  
I'm gonna have a good time, good time,  
I wanna be free._

Yuna's arms went around Paine's neck as their sweating bodies were now fully touching, rubbing against each other to the beat of the music. "I only have one life Paine. And I want to spend it with you," Yuna said just loud enough only for her to hear.

_Why was I afraid to take a chance, knowing that I am strong?  
Take me to the floor and I will dance  
Watch me go on and on  
Yes now I'm heading in the right direction  
Don't need to have it all figured out  
And when I'm feeling like there's something missing  
I'm gonna remember_

_I only got one life, one life!  
Tonight I'm gonna live mine, live mine,  
I'm gonna have a good time, good time,  
I wanna be free.  
I only got one life, one life!  
Tonight I'm gonna live mine, live mine,  
I'm gonna have a good time, good time,  
I wanna be free. _

Their hips were pushed together as close as they could go, a spark came, starting a fire slowly. Tidus was not bothered by the closeness of the two women, he found it normal, they were just dancing. Paine grabbed Yuna's leg and brought it around her waist, getting them even closer.

_I'm feeling it with confidence  
I don't care about consequence  
I'm gonna do what's best for me  
Reaching for my destiny  
Hold on - I feel it  
I'm pushing to the limit  
I'm working my ass off - forever I will bring it_

Without a warning, their lips crashed together, at first it was soft and slow, but then the fire really got lit; Yuna now had both legs around Paine, getting held up by her strong lover. At first no one noticed, but now, everyone had stopped their dancing, the music continued to play, but everyone stared, shocked. The girls did not notice this, they were in their own world. Paine's hand slid from Yuna's back down to her butt, grabbing it. This was when Tidus believed they had enough; he pulled on Yuna's shoulder, making her get back on her feet, completely out of breath. He looked at her, not sure what to think.

"I think I had a couple drinks too many" Yuna lied, trying to persuade him.

"Yuna…" he pulled her away from the dance floor and to their table, getting away from the crowd, Paine waited just far enough to where Yuna could see her, waiting to act. "I've been to enough parties in my life to know what two drunk girls look like and how they kiss, that was different. You can't fool me. Something was going on before I got here. I want it to stop now; we are meant to be Yuna. That's why I came back, not so you can make out with some girl in public. You are better than that, you are meant to have a man" he said getting upset. "Yuna, I love you"

"Tidus, I don't want to be with you, it's been years. I finally moved on thanks to Paine" Yuna said feeling brave enough to stand up for herself.

"Yuna, I know you well enough to know that you want one of those happy endings, and that consists of you being with a man."

"That was back then, I have changed completely, I'm not the woman you used to know. I couldn't be happy if I was with you"

Tidus got within inches of her face, anger showing in his face suddenly. This was a rage she had only seen once before, when she married Seymour. "I will have you Yuna. I'll prove it to you. You just wait." He pushed past her, shoving everyone in his way out of his way. Yuna stood there, seeing a side of him she never knew, but thankful he was gone, even if just for the time being. Hands wrapped around her waist. She turned her head to see Paine's face.

"Are you okay?" Paine asked kissing her on the cheek.

"I am now, for now. As long as you never give me up like that again I'll be fine" Yuna replied, turning in the woman's arms.

"I will fight for you, no matter what. I'll die for you if I have to" she said kissing her passionately, they heard a gasp from next to them and pulled apart, with arms still around each other to see Rikku with her jaw dropping to the floor.

"No way…Yunie. I never thought you were like that. But congrats" she said smiling again. Nothing ever seemed to bother her.

"Yuna, now I won't have to hold back. People know now, it will only be a matter of time before all of Spira knows"

Yuna smiled "Let them know, if I am happy, they should be as well. Besides, I could care less. I can't wait to get some time with you" she smiled deviously. Their lips touched again for a second, then they heard a very familiar sound, that of a sphere recording ending. Without looking Yuna spoke to Paine "I think Spira will know faster than we expect"

"Let's give them a show then" Paine said as she claimed Yuna's lips again, she bent her back over a chair, kissing her neck with her hand all over her stomach and then grabbing her breast. People began to watch, astounded at what they saw. Many women who were secretly in love with each other began to kiss all around the club, knowing that they would no longer be shunned for it now that the high summoner herself was with another woman. Yuna moaned as teeth nipped at her neck, her fingers curling around the silver hair. Like Paine always does, she teases Yuna when she pulls away just as she was really enjoying it. "I think that's quite enough for all of Spira to see. Whoa, looks like we are quite the influence." There were several women making out in the club. Paine's arm remained around her waist as she walked out to the dance floor yet again. The two were practically sticking to each other after only a few minutes of intense dancing. Never had Yuna enjoyed dancing this much, every second was like a gift from the heavens, she loved it. "Babe, you look so sexy when you are sweaty like this" Paine said as they went to get a drink, the whole crew sat there, gawking at the two. Rikku shook her comically.

"Who would've thought Yuna was so open and un shy suddenly. Not the Yunie I used to know."

"I'm also not a summoner anymore, I can be who I want, I no longer have to worry about the rest of the world," she said as she grabbed Paine's. They all left the club, heading for a hotel, being tired of the airship. They got several rooms, making sure Paine and Yuna had their own. They all said their good nights, and Rikku, before disappearing into her room looked at the couple opening the door slowly.

"You two play nice, I don't wanna wake up because I hear you" and closed the door to her room, leaving Yuna there with Paine, blushing at the comment. They walked in and Paine put the key down on a little table. At first both tried to be normal, trying not to hurry too much, Yuna walked into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror, she was still a little sweaty from all the dancing. She washed her face and ran her fingers through her face. The butterflies in her stomach were so strong. She had never done this, she was about to make love to Paine, it was kind of nerve wrecking, but she was excited, couldn't wait. She walked out to see Paine standing by the window, looking out with an expression of peace on her face. Yuna got right behind her, waiting for a second for Paine to notice and turn, then on impulse, pushed her against the window, claiming her lips in a fiery kiss.

"Wow, I love this aggressive side babe. Come on, give it to me," Paine said in a whisper. Yuna's hands reached for Paine's shirt, at first trying to unbutton it but losing her patience and ripped it open, buttons flew to the ground, and the shirt was removed quickly by Yuna. Paine smirked. She returned the gesture by sliding her hands down to the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head. Paine's lips locked with Yuna's again. This time, Paine opened her mouth just enough to let her tongue flick through and touch Yuna's lips, Yuna opened her mouth to allow Paine's tongue to go further, and extended her own tongue to meet Paine's. Soon the two girls were kissing passionately, their hands in each other's hair. Yuna pulled her off the wall and was pushed by Paine onto the bed. Paine lay down on top of her.

Her leg had squeezed its way between Yuna's thighs and was pressing gently into her crotch. Slowly stroking it up and down, she began to do more than just kiss her. Her right hand moved to hold Yuna's head, bringing it closer, while her left began to stroke Yuna's breast, after having removes her bra. The nipple, which was already hardened by the chill, stiffened even further at Paine's inexperienced, but successful, teasing. Paine's kisses moved to Yuna's neck, and she gasped as Paine squeezed on her nipple. Paine got up on her knees as she undressed completely, Yuna followed suite and undressed at the same time. She let herself onto Yuna's body again, pulling her in for a deep kiss. She moved her hips against Paine's hoping her lover would understand the wordless message. Paine broke the kiss, and looked into Yuna's eyes, seeing the lust burning there. Paine placed a soft kiss right between Yuna's breasts. Slowly extending her tongue, she slid it up to Yuna's neck and then kissing her again.

She stroked Yuna's sides, and glided down to her thighs, massaging them gently, her thumbs focusing on the most sensitive areas. Paine knew exactly what Yuna wanted her to do, but she delayed to make their time together as long and special as she could. Yuna's quiet breathing was deep and, though silent, there was no mistaking her pleasure, the silence was broken as Paine suddenly locked her lips around one of Yuna's firm nipples, sucking it as far into her mouth as she could before releasing it, and repeating the treatment on the other one, this time, licking it swiftly before returning to the first, and twirling her tongue round it. Yuna moaned out her lovers name. her hands moved further and further up Yuna's thighs, heightening the pleasure as every sensation intensified the others and she felt herself getting wet, something it didn't take Paine's advancing fingers long to notice.

She released Yuna's nipples from her mouth's attack, and smiled at Yuna's face, her eyes closed in anticipation and pleasure, her mouth smiling, but slightly open. Paine pulled herself up and slid her tongue between Yuna's lips. Paine's hand now finally moved up high enough to reach its destination, gently she rubbed Yuna, loving how she gasped at the buildup of her pleasure. Yuna was breathing heavily, each inhalation almost a gasp. Then, without letting Yuna have to wait any longer, she slid two fingers in her, had the warrior not thought quick enough and kissed her she would have screamed out of pleasure. She pulled her finger out and repeated the motion. Yuna couldn't help herself from moaning louder and louder, she could feel it building inside her, and she didn't even want to try and hold it off... "Pai...hhmmm... Paine, I... Oh my GOD! I'm...Ohhh Nhnn Ohhhh!" And she let herself go, Paine loved the way she looked as her mind exploded. Paine withdrew her hand, laid down next to Yuna, kissing her passionately; Yuna was still trying to catch her breath, her eyes getting heavy. This whole new experience has worn her out. "Paine…I love you" Yuna whispered as she cuddled closer to her.

"I love you too my dear angel" Paine said as she kissed her forehead gently. She wrapped her arms around her and let Yuna fall asleep. Not too long after she fell asleep as well. For one of the first times ever, Paine had a peaceful sleep; Yuna was not dying in her arms for once in her dreams. She had no dreams that night. She had no need to, her dreams had come true. All she ever wanted she got. She was the luckiest woman alive. The last thought before she fell asleep was 'what will Spira say about that recording' with a smile she dozed off.

Well there it is, that was hard to write haha, hope u liked it. Review PLZ. It may take more than a day for the next chapter, I have school and stuff to do, but I will do my very best to get it up soon. I love ya'll


	6. Trail of Tears

Wow, I am so sorry it took so long to update, I had my laptop taken up for a week and then I had exams and I had writers block. Ugh what a week, but anyway I got it done. And thank you for the kind reviews. I really appreciate them. This story seems more successful than I'd expect.

Chapter 6: Trail of Tears

Paine slowly became aware that morning had come. At first she realized she was not alone, as she felt the body heat from Yuna's back pressed against her, she remembered their night together, realizing it was rather short. She wanted to change that. Her left arm hunger of Yuna's hips, she let her fingers lightly trail up the curves of her body, until it reached her breast, she grabbed it lightly and brought her lips to the soft skin on her neck. Only letting her lips touch skin for a brief moment, she kissed up to her jaw line, and going back down to her neck. In the mean time, the hand on her breast moved down to stroke the inside of her thigh. A slight difference in Yuna's breathing told her she was slowly waking up, becoming conscious of Paine's intentions. "Good morning beautiful" Paine whispered in her ear, as she tangled her legs with Yuna's. Yuna turned her body slightly to get a look at her warrior. She saw the fiery red eyes staring right back into her ocean and forest eyes. Paine pressed her lips to Yuna's as she got a mumbled good morning back through their lips, Paine took the opportunity of slightly parted lips to let her tongue glide to meet Yuna's. Yuna turned her body more so she now had her back flat on the bed, Paine shifted her weight just slightly so she could settle on top of her. Hips pressed together, and breast rubbing together, both began to slightly get hot and out of breath. Yuna's fingers wrapped around Paine's neck, pulling her down closer, the friction of their closeness brought a moan from the silver haired woman. At this point Yuna got a wicked smile on her lips as they continued to kiss. She rolled them over to get on top and deepened their kiss, bringing her hand up to a breast and grabbing it. As she rolled her fingers over the sensitive nipple, a shudder came over Paine. Just as she was getting so into it, Yuna figured she would be mean like Paine used to be and suddenly broke the kiss and walked to the bathroom.

Before closing the door she called out behind her "Need to shower, I feel we have things to do today" Turning on the water she laughed silently as she remembered the disappointment on her lover's face when she left her in the middle of that. She stepped into shower, just standing there as the water ran down her body, enjoying the feeling. A force pushed her against the wall, not too hard though.

"The only thing you have to do today is me" a seductive voice said in her ear as she was turned around and kissed once again by Paine. Her hand slid down her back and down her leg to grab her thigh and bring it up to her own waist. Luckily the wall was on Yuna's back to keep her balanced. For a second they split apart, Yuna looked at Paine as water ran down her face, making her hair fall into her eyes, this gave her a different look, one that Yuna really liked, it looked…it looked more seductive for some reason. Yuna brought her hand up to wipe the hair out of her face and out of the way, then she let that hand fall to her side as Paine crushed her again with a searing kiss, biting down and pulling on her bottom lip. Then, her kisses moved to her neck, and her thigh wedged in between Yuna's. Yuna clutched Paine's shoulders, scratching them without realizing it. One of Paine's hands went to her right breast, her thumb flicking over her nipple, as her lips enclosed around the other one, Yuna gasped, as she felt teeth on her. She felt disappointed when the thigh moved from its place, but then it was replaced by Paine's hand, fingers softly rubbing her.

"Paine…." She managed to say, but it was hardly heard over the sound of the running water. This encouraged Paine to not let her wait too long. She kissed her way back up to those luscious lips as she let two fingers slide into her lover. When her lips finally rejoined the waiting ones, Yuna pulled her into a deep passionate kiss that made Paine shiver as her fingers continued to work. Soon enough Yuna was breathing extremely hard as she began to run her fingernails along Paine's back. Suddenly her entire world went into a whirlpool of white bliss, as she felt her body go weak. Soon enough she returned to the present, the first real feeling was that of the water spraying on her, then Paine leaning against her, looking into her eyes, with a smile on her lips, a finger in between them, sucking lightly, liking the taste of Yuna. Yuna took her hand in hers, and placed each finger tip to her lips, kissing lightly, starting with her thumb, then her pinky, then the ring finger, then the index finger, and she let that one slide past her lips, rolling her tongue around it. Paine stared at her a look of pure love on her face. Paine let her hand fall to her side as she kissed Yuna again. But Yuna grabbed her arm, walking out of the bathroom, ignoring the running water and their wet bodies; she went back into the room.

"Yuna? What are you doing?" Paine asked, but as a response she was pushed onto the bed, with Yuna climbing on top of her, kissing her gently for a second, she pulled back to look into her eyes. "You're not going to walk away again are you?" Smiling, Yuna shook her head as she sat up, with Paine straddled between her thighs.

Looking down at Paine's body she smiled and thought to herself 'How did I get so lucky to get such a great person to love me, and so sexy' she thought. Then she bent down to kiss her again. Then her lips began a journey down, past her breasts, along a tones stomach, and down to where she knew it would surprise Paine. Her tongue ran over her clit, flicking at it sometimes, or just running over it. Paine moaned out loud, her finger running through Yuna's hair, pulling at it lightly. Then Yuna slid her tongue just a little bit into her. Paine bucked slightly at the sensation. Then she stretched out her tongue as far as she could get it to go. As she curled it, slid it in and out and did everything she could, Paine was coming closer and closer to her moment of bliss. When Paine was only a moment from climax she could not hold back.

"OH My God! Yuna" She almost screamed as she released her hold in the brunette's hair. Yuna pulled her tongue out, and climbed back up to kiss Paine, letting her tongue slide into her mouth, they both sighed and moaned as they lay there, still soaking wet. Paine wrapped her arms around Yuna, not letting her go anywhere just yet. They pulled apart and Yuna let herself lay still on top of her lover, looking at her. "Yuna….wow, that was amazing, nobody has ever made me feel like that" Paine said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Maybe that is because no one loves you like I do"

"That or maybe because you were made just for me, no one else.

"I like the thought of that, it does seem that way. Paine you are so amazing" Yuna said as she kissed her. They stayed in each other's arms for several minutes until. Surprisingly Paine dozed off lightly, and Yuna slid out of her arms and tiptoed to the shower, which was still on. She shampooed her hair and let the water run over her and wash it out. This time, she was facing the other way, she never even closed the door, so from where she was in the shower, she was able to see Paine, who now got up, and sat on the bed for a minute, watching Yuna. Then she got up and walked into the shower with her. "Paine…with you in here I'll never get clean" she laughed.

"I promise this time I won't start anything, I just want to shower with you baby" she said as she grabbed the body wash and put some on her hands. Then she got right in front of Yuna and caught her lips in a sweet kiss, and began to lather her up. Yuna did the same, kissing her back at the same time. Paine kept her promise and did nothing more than wash her and kiss her. As they finished and let the water clean them off, Paine brought her slender arms around Yuna, pulling her close and kissing her with more passion, letting her tongue run over Yuna's lips, enjoying the sweet taste of her skin. Then let herself be indulged in the moment as their tongues danced together, battling for superiority. Finally they managed to separate, and as they got dressed they even managed to stay away from each other. Fully dressed and ready to go, Yuna walked to the door, about to open it. "Yuna, wait just a moment" Paine said as she dropped the bags in her hands and pushed Yuna against the door, crushing their lips together "God, how did I ever go without you, I can't even stay away from you" she said and went to her neck, biting down where she had already left a mark so she wouldn't make a new one. She kissed and bit lightly over and over, which drove Yuna crazy. Her head banged against the door lightly to keep herself under control, then there was a knock on the door. Paine didn't pull away just yet; she let her lips return to Yuna's. Yuna moaned in delight, but then realized someone was on the other side of the door, she pushed the two of them off the door, but Paine was still being selfish, and continued kissing Yuna and running her hands over her, then without letting Yuna know, she opened the door with one hand, continuing what she was doing. She laughed silently to herself as she knew the crew was standing there watching them. With Yuna's back to them they did not see that Paine now grabbed Yuna's breast, and giving it a slight squeeze, it made a louder moan escape Yuna's lips. Paine now could not help but let go of Yuna, laughing. The entire crew was really red and silent, jaws on the floor. Yuna was confused so she turned around to see the door open. Her face got as red as theirs and turned to Paine who stood there smirking. "What? It's not like they don't know, besides, it was fun" Paine said, and walking past Yuna, smacking her butt, she grabbed the bags. "Let's go babe" she said so they all heard her easily and picked up on her seductive tone, just to get Yuna even more embarrassed.

"Paine!" Yuna said stalking after her, going right past her still shocked friends. Walking through the city, Yuna saw people looking at her a lot, pointing at her and Paine, some shook their heads, some talked quietly to their friends, some waved, and some even said hello or talked to them. Most seemed to actually be okay with their leader's new found love. Paine grabbed Yuna's hand with her own, interlocking fingers, she was unafraid to show they were together, even at one point, when they were standing in a shop looking at the items they provided, she kissed her, just lightly though. Throughout their day, many heads turned when there was a kiss on the cheek, or a sexual comment. Paine seemed full of those, every time Yuna said something Paine came back with a comment that made her blush. Paine just loved how she looked when that red rose to her cheeks. When in a store for clothes, Yuna was looking at a deep blue dress, it was a party dress, very revealing. "Doesn't this look great?"

"I'd love to see how it looks as I'm taking it off." Yuna didn't buy the dress. Later, when they were looking at a moogle stuffed animal, Yuna squeezed the hand and it made a cute sound.

"That just sounds so cute, don't you think Paine?" Yuna asked turning to Paine who smirked and leaned down to kiss Yuna's neck right beneath the ear.

"Not as cute as you moaning my name" Paine said and Yuna's eyes rolled behind her eyelids as a small sigh escaped her lips. Paine chuckled, knowing she had Yuna and could make her do whatever she wanted without Yuna really realizing it. She pulled back and bought the moogle for her. As they got into a store with jewelry, Paine walked around, letting herself get separated from Yuna. After about ten minutes Yuna found her, with a worried look in her eyes. "What's the matter babe? Thought I ran off?" she said as she wrapped her arm around Yuna's waist, and walked out of the store. The boys were sick of stores, so they all agreed to finally go back to the airship, it was now already after noon. Upon making it back onboard, the three girls went up to drop their things off. As Yuna and Rikku put up the crazy amount of things they bought, Paine, who had only bought one thing, went up to the deck. When the elevator reached the top, she walked out into the warm breeze, walking to the middle, standing there, enjoying the wind going through her hair. She closed her eyes, deep in thought. After the bustling streets of Luca's main road, the quiet was very relaxing. After about five minutes, she felt arms wrap around her waist and a head rest on her shoulder. "Yuna…"she let herself turn around in her arms.

"Paine, you've seen rather quiet for most of the day, it's really scaring me… I guess I'm scared what we have is…is only something temporary, that it doesn't mean anything to you…I don't know why but I feel like you would disappear over time too. I don't want to get hurt like I did, I don't want to let myself get caught in this too hard and then get my heart broken beyond repair. I feel like you wouldn't be able to keep promises you will make. Like you don't value words that you say," Yuna said these words, struggling the entire time, not knowing exactly how to explain herself. Yuna let her hands fall to her sides, looking up into those red and blank eyes. They seemed to suddenly though grow soft and affectionate.

"You know, I always found promises hard to keep. They are always so impossible. I won't promise to never leave you, but not because I would stop loving you, no, I will never stop loving you for as long as I live. But we lead a dangerous life, we never know how long we have, but I will try my very hardest to never give up. No matter what," she pulled out a small box from her pocket. "I won't ask you to marry me, if that's what you thought, at least not yet, and I won't give you a promise ring either. I don't think rings are the only thing in the world. So I bought you this," opening it, a necklace that was in the shape of two curved swords forming a heart, was inside it, with a beautiful silver chain. Yuna's mouth opened slighty as if to speak but Paine continued. "I won't promise anything, but I will show you how much I love you, how much I want spend every moment of my life with you. How much I never want to leave your side, and how much I wish for me to be the only person you ever look at with those beautiful eyes. I am more about actions than words. I will show you that I am here to stay" now Paine took the necklace and softly placed it around Yuna's neck. It looked so perfect there.

"Paine…wow, I love you so much" Yuna's hand reached up to wipe a tear off her own cheek, then she put that hand on Paine's neck, pulling her in for a kiss unlike any other that they had shared. Yuna's fears were wiped away with this small yet ever so important kiss. Suddenly Brother's voice could be heard over the speaker, telling the crew they had an important call from Bevelle and would be there in about five minutes. "I wish we could quit being sphere hunters sometimes, I'm so sick of doing other people's work, just because they can't handle it," she said as she grabbed Paine's hand and headed down to the bridge. Brother turned to them, with a grin on his face that meant he knew something.

"Now, Gullwings, Baralai called us, saying that Yuna needs to be in Bevelle as quickly as possible for a very important ceremony, but I won't tell you, he told me I can't tell you. Now, just remember, don't start a fight with the guards and all will be okay. Alright, here we are, let's go." The entire crew got out, with Yuna in the front and a very alert Paine right behind her. Baralai stood in front of them, ready to greet them.

"Ah lady Yuna, I am truly delighted that you could come so quickly upon my request. I am truly honored. Now we have some important business, will the rest of you wait here while I converse with her please?"

"Where Yuna goes so do I, and I don't care what you think Baralai" Paine said, putting a firm hand on Yuna's shoulder. The praetor sighed calmly before speaking again.

"Paine, you always have to defy people, and that is exactly why I can't let you join us, if you won't stay here on your own will I shall make sure the guards keep you in your place" a long moment of silence passed, Paine looked Yuna into the eyes, but Yuna gave her a reassuring smile. Without realizing it, Paine released her hold on Yuna's shoulder and watched as the two walked away and into a building. Upon entering the building, a guard led them to a small room, where it seemed no one was in. He gestured for Yuna to take a seat, which she obliged. "I'm sure you are wondering why you are here. Well I will answer that right now. Spira loves to celebrate important events. They love to celebrate anything that you do even more. You are their hero, a living hero. A young man came to me with an idea that all of Spira has thought about for a couple years. We all know that your last marriage was not so successful…" as he said this, Yuna saw movement in the corner of her eye and turned her head. She saw a blonde man stand there…Tidus, with a smirk plastered on his golden skin. "Therefore, I have planned a wedding between someone that saved your life and that all of Spira loves. Tidus here came to me asking to set this up, saying it was what Spira needs and wants. And what makes her happy makes both of you happy" Yuna's eyes grew huge as she heard this, a wedding she neither asked for nor wanted. What sort of lies was Tidus telling him

"Baralai, I am sorry to tell you that you have been misinformed, Tidus and I do not wish to get married. Well I do not wish to get married."

"But you see lady Yuna, I am an old fashioned man, and in my opinion, the man holds more power, and If he says he wants to get married, then so be it." Baralai said as Tidus walked over to Yuna, and as he went to plant a kiss on her lips, she turned her head at the last second so that the kiss landed on her cheek, but he did not give up. Rather violently, he grabbed her chin and made her turn her head and he crashed his lips to her in an unpleasant kiss.

"Yuna, I told you I'd get you, I never said you would like it, but if I can't have you, no one will" he whispered. The look in his eyes was something Yuna never saw while on her pilgrimage, he seemed full of rage, obsessed. Tears came to her eyes.

"Now shall we break the good news to your friends" Baralai said, with delight in his voice. "a wonderful wedding for the most celebrated couple in all of Spira."

'Oh no…Paine…what will I do' was all Yuna could think as they walked out of the building. At first, Paine smile upon seeing her love come back, but once close enough she saw so many emotions in her face it was hard to pinpoint a single one. Then she saw the trail of tears, and Tidus…with his arm around her waist.

'How DARE he'

There you go, another chapter done. I wrote this with only parts every day, so some parts may seem to be written a bit different cause it's a different train of thought. Different day, different ideas. Well please review. I love you guys!


	7. Escaping To Get Captured

Hey everyone. im sorry ive been rather slow but i am so busy at school and this story i am writing as i go. I have a story line but its not detailed so i mainly right whatever is on my mind. plus its hard to do with little time. But hang in there guys. This chapter is rather short, i felt that was a good point to stop, i promise the next one will be way longer than any other chapter yet. so enjoy and review please.

Disclaimer: i do not own a thing!! wish i did though ;)

Ch 7: Escaping To Get Captured

"Everyone…" Yuna choked out. Then her voice returned to her, strong and seemingly confident. "In a week, Spira will witness the marriage of me and Tidus" Yuna said, looking at Rikku, then the ground, not able to look at Paine. Tidus, his blonde hair shining in the sun and his electric blue eyes scanning for any hostile reactions from the warrior, he had his free hand behind his back with a gun, ready for anything.

"We will begin preparations immediately; I will have to ask for you to leave. The ceremony will be private, with only me, the bride, Baralai, and one reporter to film it for all of Spira to watch. We all know that Yuna has a lot of wedding crashing friends. And we would not want anyone to interfere this time. You may come back and see her afterwards of course, though she may be busy with duties that she has neglected, like making appearances in Bevelle for celebrations and other events since Sin's defeat. She has avoided this city much and there are many activities," Tidus said. Paine walked up to him, and the grip he had on Yuna and the gun tightened. She looked him into the eyes, the red ones seeming to burn into his. A look of pure disgust showed on her face, and then she turned allowing a glance to pass over Yuna. Yuna gasped upon noticing the hate in her eyes at that moment. Tidus pulled Yuna away from them and headed back to where they came from. Upon reaching the room, Yuna could no longer see, her vision was blurred by the tears filling her eyes. "Ah, home sweet home. Isn't it nice to have a place to call home?" Tidus asked, spreading out on a couch. Yuna just stood there, trying to let her eyes dry. "Yuna…I will say this once and I will not repeat myself. You do not cry, what sort of a hero are you? If I ever see you cry, I swear I'll…"

"Do what? Huh? What are you going to do to me? You can't just…" SMACK!!!! Yuna's hand went up to her now already swollen cheek. Tidus looked with rage into her eyes and her eyes were wide in horror. "You don't even love me anymore"

"Yuna I'm doing all this because I love you and I believe a man and a woman are meant to be, especially when I did so much and fought so hard to get back to you only to see you with another woman! I told you I would get you to be mine and you WILL learn to be an obedient wife to me." Tidus said as he took a sloppy and gut wrenching kiss from her. Only the fear of getting struck again kept her in her spot. "Now we have a long few days ahead of us. You'll get your own room until we are married. I believe it to be proper, and that is how everything will be…proper. And you will act as a proper wife Yuna" he said pointing to her room, when she walked in he locked the door behind her. Instantly tears ran down her eyes. She felt like she was hearing her name being called over and over. Only after about the fifth time did she realize she still had her communication device in her ear.

"Yunie!!! Answer me already?" Rikku's voice said.

"Rikku, oh my god! You have to get me out of here. I'm locked in."

"Don't worry, I've already tracked your location and am on my way"

"What about Paine?

"…." Silence from Rikku.

"Rikku?"

"She wouldn't come…Yuna…I'm sorry" Suddenly the arms were around her. Yuna saw the blonde hair from her cousin and sighed relief, though there was a sting in her heart, she just had to get out of this place. "Let's go. I feel we won't get far If we hang around here too long" grabbing Yuna's hand, the thief climbed back out the window. When their feet were safe on the ground, they started running, It wasn't long until footsteps were heard after them, Yuna began to get tired, but her legs desperately continued to run.

"Stop running!" they heard a soldier call behind them, then when they didn't shots were fired by them, warning them. Still running a bullet zipped right past Yuna's head, Rikku pulled her suddenly to the side, they were suddenly running toward the ship. But then all Yuna saw was the ground, she hit it hard, head hitting fast, and a terrible pain in her side. Rikku picked her up desperately, but not strong enough so she partially dragged onto the Celsius. Upon getting in, she pushed the button to close the hatch. Brother met them there and helped carry Yuna to where they would treat her. They had to go on the Bridge first on their way there. When in there, a bomb must have struck the ship, causing it to jump and Brother lost his footing and lost Yuna. She hit the ground screaming in pain, blood was dripping down her face, staining it, and her shirt had been soaked through at her hip. She saw Paine in the corner, staring at her, with no emotion in her face. Yuna had tears mix with the blood, how could she look at her as if nothing mattered, like she never cared and just let her die? With no time to lose, they had to fix her up there on the spot. As they tore her shirt off to get cleaner and better looks at the wound, Yuna laid there, trying hard not to scream. The bullet was still in her, she heard Shinra examine, so with no other way, they grabbed a small knife and cut the wound open more until they could reach the bullet. Blood was now running down her stomach, almost in a flowing motion it was so much, Yuna felt light headed and her arms flayed around, searching for something to hold on to. Rikku was there for her, it wasn't the comforting hand she had hoped for but it was better than nothing.

"DAMN IT!!! Get that stupid BULLET out NOW!"

"No! Let it stay in there and burn. Maybe she'll know what she makes others feel like" she heard come from a stone cold voice, looking to see Paine look at her with anger. Fresh tears came to her eyes.

"Paine…" and she passed out.

When her eyes finally came to open again, she was in a bed. The one she always slept on when on the ship. It was nice to be in familiar places again, but then she looked around, It was dark outside. Rikku was sleeping in her bed, like always wrapped up in her blanket. But the bed to her other side was empty. She felt as if a dagger cut her heart. Trying to move to get up she managed to prop herself up on her elbow but then fell back with pain. She looked down and saw the stitches in her side, 'that is a huge cut!' She thought as she tried to divert her mind. Sleep would not take over her, even when she was beyond tired. Her body was worn out and so much had happened in such a short time. Just a day ago, she was sleeping happily with Paine, now she could not even talk to her. Tossing and turning for hours, the sun was starting to come up. It was a good thing Yuna would not have to get up, she was recovering, but still she was getting upset because she could not sleep. She heard the bed next to her sound as someone got on it. Looking to her side, opening one eye, she saw Paine sit, with her back to Yuna.

"Paine?" she whispered. No movement, so she continued to talk. "Don't interrupt me this time please. Just hear me out. What you saw in Bevelle…it is not what you think. I don't want to marry Tidus, but I am being forced to…"

"No one can force the high summoner to do anything!" Paine said, turning around to face her, sitting on that side of the bed closer to Yuna as to not wake Rikku.

"Just listen to me damn it. They threatened me, I had no choice, or you would have been killed, along with everyone else. I much rather live a life married to Tidus than a life with you dead. You should know by now, out of all people, that you are the one I want."

"But the way you looked when you told us, so solemn and decided. It just isn't right" Paine said, dropping her gaze to the floor so to hide her emotions that were flooding through her.

"Don't you see, I had to, Tidus had a gun with him at that moment, I had to make it look serious. What else was I supposed to do? Let him shoot you?!"

"I'd much rather die than see his hands on you one more time. If me dying kept him from you, than I'd be happy to" Paine said, now looking up at Yuna, hate in her eyes but tears running down her cheek.

"Paine…I love you, and only you. I know I can't run forever and he will find me, then I will have to go with him. But my marriage to him is all show, nothing is real. My heart belongs to me, and I chose to give it to you, and it will stay with you." Yuna said, wanting to get up but unable to. Paine reached across the small space between them and grabbed Yuna's hand.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, I shouldn't have been like that, I should've known better. If I hadn't been so wrapped up in my own pride you wouldn't be hurt right now" Paine said apologetically,

"Hey it's ok, I'm alive and still here and that is all that matters right? I'll get better soon enough"

That soon enough turned from days to weeks. After the first week she was able to walk about the ship for small amounts of time. Most of the time she just wanted to be with Paine, but she refused, saying her body needed rest and that she would not help. After a good month of being locked up in the airship, and the stitches just removed, she was allowed to go with them into Luca for a restocking of supplies. But just stepping out of the ship, she saw several soldiers around; they were everywhere, looking for her. Tidus was not about to let her go. She looked at her team and they nodded, she slyly made it back onto the ship. She went to the Bridge, looking out the front into the sea.

"Yuna…now why would you run away from me? Don't you love me" a menacing voice asked, turning, she was face to face with that tanned face that she now despised, he held a gun in his hand, ready to fire. She stood frozen on the spot for several minutes, only to be snapped back into reality when she heard the footsteps of her companions. Just at that moment, Tidus swung the hilt of the gun and drove it into Yuna's face, making her fall to the ground. "I told you, I told you to be obedient!" He yelled, no one moved.

short i know...sorry, but as i said, ill make it up in the next chapter, and expect some great scenes, ive got them in my head already, as soon as i have time ill get to it


End file.
